Sips of Potions and Slices of Cakes
by The Crystal Pen
Summary: Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, and Hana are potion-making witches who only wish for a permanent home to live in and create. Nearly all hope is lost until they find the Kingdom of Vongola in the Land of Namimori. There, they meet Prince Tsunayoshi and his Guardian Knights. Through mastering their craft, fighting creatures, and discovering the world they live in, they eventually fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Spring Lillies and Jasmine For Luck**

Stepping passed lush shrubs and bushes, four young witches dressed in pale yellow and light blue lined cloaks continued on their journey. Dark and tilted pointed hats donned their heads creating a shadow on their features. Light brown boots covered their feet from the healthy blades of grass of the forest. Only one girl carried something in her hands. A silver trident that was only slightly taller than her was grasped tightly in her small hands.

It was the first week of Spring and the day the four sisters arrived at the land of Namimori in the Kingdom of Vongola. It was a warm and cloudy day and a fresh breeze would occasionally cool them.

They have traveled for a few days now. They have trudged through muddy and rocky roads, slept in dark damp caves, and climbed through mountains to arrive on the land.

The clumsiest of the four failed to notice a small boulder and tripped over it, crashing onto the ground.

"Hahi!"

Her sisters halted their walk and turned quickly to look for any danger. One of them immediately rushed to the fallen's side, "Haru! Are you alright?"

Haru lifted her face off the ground revealing di sheveled brown hair, a red nose, and watery chocolate brown eyes, "Yes, thank you, Kyoko."

Kyoko helped her stand and Haru stamped her feet, "We've been walking forever! Haru is tired! When are we going to find some place nice?"

The second oldest witch with dark wavy hair and eyes placed a hand on her hip, "Complaining won't help our situation, Haru. We'll find our home when we find it."

Haru groaned at the answer, "Yes, Hana. I understand. I'm just tired."

"We're all tired Haru," Hana approached the upset girl and placed her hands gently on her shoulders. She smiled at the girl and Haru returned it.

"Soon. We'll find the perfect place, soon enough. But for now, we have to continue on."

"I think... I found it."

The three girls looked over to their youngest member who was looking through some trees a few feet away.

"What is it, Chrome?" Kyoko approached the long haired girl holding the trident. She gasped.

Her reaction gained Haru and Hana's attention and they walked quickly to see what was so surprising.

Through the trees was a large, luscious, and beautiful empty clearing. Fresh grass blanketed the area and small bushels of lily, jasmine, and honeysuckle flowers were scattered about creating a delicious aroma. Large trees created a barrier around the nearly three hundred feet of empty space, allowing for a beautiful and calming atmosphere.

Haru and Kyoko held hands with large smiles on their faces as they ran towards the center and spun around, enjoying the feeling of the earth and the beauty around them.

"Hahi! It's perfect! Haru loves it!"

"It feels so good here!" Kyoko happily sighed.

Chrome and Hana approached slowly, feeling rejuvenated as soon as they stepped in. It felt warm, comforting and soft. Something special happened here a long time ago; that much was certain.

After enjoying themselves for a while, Hana opened her eyes and noticed something from the corner of her eye. She began walking to the north which gained the attention from her sisters who curiously followed her.

Passing the clearing and the small barrier of trees was the sights of a large Kingdom. A large and intricate stone castle stood to the back of a large village. The girls could see many homes, a large marketplace, and people walking around doing their chores and duties and so much more.

An excited blush blotted the girls' complexions and their eyes widened in wonder. They couldn't wait to make their way to the village and see what they had in stock.

"Look! There's a bakery near by!" Kyoko pointed to the building near the entrance.

"Do you think they have cake?!" Haru beamed at the thought.

"How many people do you think live here?" Chrome tried to count the ones she could see.

"Too many," Hana huffed, making a wry face, "Too many monkeys and apes to count."

Her sisters laughed at her comment.

Hana began walking back to the clearing with her sisters following soon after, "Well, This is a good distance away from the castle and village. We could possibly make a home here. We'll settle here but only if it meets the requirements."

"First things first: in order for us to make a living, we first need to scout for...?"

"Materials for potions!" Haru chirped, raising her hand over her head.

"Food and water!" Kyoko copied Haru's motion and the two giggled at each other.

"Safety..." Chrome smiled and blushed as she too raised her own hand slightly.

"Right. Now let's split up and meet back here in half an hour. Chrome, I'm with you."

Chrome watched her sisters as each witch held out their hands and whispered a materialization spell to summon their wands. Her sister's wands were similar in style but different in color and gem. Kyoko had a long white wand with a single swirl of violet. A topaz jewel was embedded at the hilt. Haru held a swirled light yellow and green wand with an emerald jewel in its hilt and Hana held her swirled black and white wand with an amethyst jewel in hers.

Chrome clutched her trident tighter. The trident was her "wand".

Her sisters began speaking similar location spells. Haru spoke a material spell and Kyoko spoke a nourishment spell. Their wands lit a light green and yellow color respectively. The energy gathered at the tip then released as two small balls of light. It began floating away leading the way to what the two witches were searching for.

Now alone with her older sister, Chrome released her trident. It stood perfectly straight and held Hana's left hand. Together, they focused on every soul and being in the area.

* * *

The search was ruled successful half an hour later. Haru had found an abundance of lower grade potion materials and some middle-grade materials nearby while Kyoko found a fresh stream not five minutes away and some berries and fruit trees nearby as well. Hana and Chrome searched a three-mile radius for any negative energy and found only weaker demons nearby at the moment.

With the information presented, Hana determined it was safe enough for them to live in the area.

"Yay! I can't wait to enjoy a nice bath~!" Haru cheered.

"And a full course meal!" Kyoko chimed.

"A nice bed..." Chrome giggled.

"A slave dungeon." Hana cackled.

"Eh?!"

"Joking."

Each girl got in her place in the middle of the clearing. Each witch being 50 feet away from one another. Hana stood North, Chrome stood East, Haru to the South, and lastly Kyoko to the West.

They chanted a familiar spell in unison that they were unfortunately well-versed in. They concentrated on their words and focused their magic on springing a two-story cottage from the ground. The earth shook as the home teleported through the ground.

Once finished, the girls exhaled and approached their home. The sight of the stone cottage was very welcoming. The inside was empty with two built-in barren shelves that covered the side walls. A long but short stone barrier that separated the front and back portion of the home stretched from wall to wall with a small opening to the very right edge. A thin wooden flap allowed for an easy entrance. Several bags were stacked neatly atop the stone barrier.

A small kitchen area was easily visible from the entrance and a staircase leading to the basement was behind the barrier. To the back of the home was a spiral staircase leading to the second floor where the bedrooms were located.

Haru breathed in deeply, "Ah. Our lovely home. Haru missed you!"

"Haru, Kyoko you two fix the interior while Chrome and I work on the exterior," Hana ordered as she and Chrome walked back outside.

"Yes, ma'am!" The two giggled in unison.

The two girls faced the bags on the barrier and lifted their wands. Each bag opened with an audible click and the two girls used their magic to levitate the items in the bags to their rightful place. Beds and furniture were shrunk to make space and were only turned to their right size once in their proper place. Glasses, beakers, jars were placed neatly on the once barren shelves while others were placed in the kitchen cupboards.

Outside, Chrome worked quickly on disposing of any weeds around the area while Hana moved the bushels of flowers to the outskirts of the area in neat sections. When Chrome finished with the weeds, she created a long gate out of a few trees to encircle and line their home nicely.

* * *

An hour had passed by the time the girls were happy enough with their new home.

However, all that work had made them hungry. Each witch grabbed her woven wooden basket and the more excitable members of the coven led the way to the materials and food they found. Kyoko gathered red, green, yellow, and blue herbs to convert into tea and potions. Haru collected the same colored mushrooms for food and potion making. Hana strictly focused on berries and other fruits for food while Chrome mostly gathered feathers and apples to use.

Once their baskets were full and heavy, the girls decided to head back to their home, with their baskets levitating beside them. The setting sun cast an orange and pink glow overhead as woodland creatures either awakened or fleed home. They talked about their new living situation, the abundance of materials, and excitement to begin creating again. It wasn't until they reached the clearing that Hana spoke up about the troubles on her mind.

"I'm concerned."

The negative comment halted her sisters.

"Hana? What's wrong?" Kyoko asked her dear sister.

"In the other places we've been to, there was a wider variety of materials than here. All that we've seen so far are just herbs, apples, feathers and mushrooms!" Hana cringed, "Those are such weak ingredients that we won't be able to make a profit at all."

Silence followed as the other girls gave each other worried glances.

"Well..." Haru began, "That's just for this area, isn't it? We've seen other materials coming here and there's a mountain near our home. And there are markets in the village that are bound to have materials, right? We'll go looking for bigger and better materials once we get set up shop! Nothing will bring us down! Right?!"

"Right!" Kyoko chimed, raising her hand high.

"Right..." Chrome whispered, smiling.

"Right." Hana rolled her eyes lightly and smiled. "You've got me."

"Let's just enjoy our first night in our new home and then worry about other things." Kyoko smiled and ran towards the cottage.

"Ah, wait," Chrome called lightly and she too ran after her.

Haru and Hana glanced at each other before racing one another to the door.

That night, the girls had mushroom soup and green, yellow, red, and blue herb tea. It was a small meal but they were happy they finally had a roof over their head for the first time in weeks.

* * *

The next day, the girls were hard at work creating new potions in their basement. Kyoko handled the health, stamina, and magic potions since she was the primary potion creator. Chrome wasn't very good at creating potions but she was excellent in creating charms, both protection and cursed. Haru, with her boundless energy, would often switch between helping Kyoko create potions and going out to gather more materials. Hana took care of the products, confirming their quality and placing them on the shelves against the walls to sell.

Haru was outside, just having finished depositing a basket full of materials to Kyoko, when she spotted a man and woman, presumably husband and wife, passing by the once empty clearing with baskets in their hands.

"Good afternoon, young lady," the man greeted, squinting his eyes at her and the new cottage, "Do you live here?"

"Good afternoon! And yes!" Haru smiled, "Haru lives here with her sisters. We built and moved this home ourselves!"

"You... built this with your sisters?" The woman asked slowly, disbelief clear in her tone. The two glanced at each other. They were just here a few days ago, there was no way a couple of girls had built a stone cottage in such a short amount of time.

"Yup! With our own blood, sweat, and tears." Haru chimed happily.

"Why didn't you just move into the village?" The man asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, we didn't want to bother anyone with our loud activities," Haru said, smile ever present on her face. "Too much screaming and explosions and all that."

The duo glanced at each other, unnerved. "Well, we'll just get going now..."

"Wait! Don't you want to come inside and see what we have?" Haru reached out an arm to the retreating villagers. "We have many things that'll make you never want to leave."

"We're fine, thank you."

"Come inside! Haru will show you things you've never seen before!" But they were already gone. Haru huffed at the rudeness and set off once again into the forest.

* * *

Another villager passed by the next day. He was a middle aged man, with dirty clothing and a large empty sack gripped tightly in his hands. He was confused by the sight of the cottage and walked to a window to see what was inside. Though the cottage appeared beautiful, there was something off about it. It didn't feel natural.

He sneakily peered inside to see vials of all shapes and sizes and colors adorning the walls of the cottage. A kitchen area was seen through the window and so was a staircase leading to the upstairs. It seemed empty though that did not deter him. Goodies could be found anywhere.

He grinned and placed his hand on the doorknob and turned. Except it didn't turn. No worries. He grabbed his hammer he kept on his belt and stuck the knob. Nothing. Confused, he struck again and again but the knob remained strong and undamaged. Next, he struck at the window with the same result. No matter how strong he swung, the glass did not break against the impact.

Huffing and panting, the thin man glanced everywhere for a clue. Vials in shelves in the strange house, an unbreakable door and window, a home where just a few days ago held nothing... His eyes widened as he realized it could only be one thing...

"What do you think you are doing, you stinky monkey?"

He shrieked and jumped from the voice. Four young women were standing just a few feet away from him, looking at him with curiosity. _'Witches,'_ he thought, eyes widening.

"N-nothing, dear ladies," He plastered a fake smile on his face, "I was just wondering who lived in this darling home."

The stern looking one raised a brow. "Then what are you doing with that hammer?"

He jumped and clenched the hammer tighter. "Th-this thing? Oh you know, just came over to see if you needed any hammering done."

"Our cottage is made of stone." She replied, the side of her mouth twitching and her eyes narrowing.

"Wh-what about those wooden things you have in there with those glass drinks?" He tried again, sweating and feeling small under her gaze.

"You mean our potion shelves?" A brown haired girl with large eyes asked.

"P-potions?" He squeaked, it was true then... these girls really were...

"Yes!" She exclaimed, stepping closer to the man. "Do you want to try one? You look hungry. Come sit in our kitchen and we'll feed you all the potions you want until you explode!" She placed her hand on his shoulder and he shrieked, flinging his arms around and tripped over himself as he ran away.

"Witches! Potions! Death!" He yelled hysterically as he faded away.

"Oh... why does this keep happening?" Haru pouted.

* * *

Once the thief made it into the village, he cried out warnings about witches coming to kill them all. He gripped villagers shoulders and shouted about how they were close enough to cast a death spell against the village.

The citizens shoved off the thief's dirty hands off them with disgust but were concerned with his words. With the man's screams of impending doom, rumors were created. And those rumors soon reached every inch of the town so everyone and their babies heard them.

Soon enough, the concerns reached the castle. Servants were the first to hear the rumors and spread it to every other employee.

* * *

"Witches? In the Kingdom?" Prince Tsunayoshi, the heir to the throne, choked at the rumor. He grabbed a napkin to stifle his cough and swallow his piece of steak. His mentor glared at him, "Choking on such a small piece of information like that? You still have much to learn."

The Prince set down his fork and took a swig of water. "But apparently there are _witches_ in the Kingdom, Reborn! We don't know if they're hostile or not. They could be planning an attack against us!"

"The Tenth is right!" Gokudera Hayato, the Prince's right-hand man, gripped his fork tightly enough to bend it. "Witches are never peaceful! I say we eradicate them immediately!" He stood from his seat then bowed deeply to his Prince. "Tenth! Allow me to blow up their broomsticks and send them flying!"

"Quiet. You're making too much noise," Hibari Kyoya, one of the Prince's Guardians glared from the opposite side of the table.

"I think having witches in the kingdom is interesting."

The three men at the dinner table turned to face the King. The man continued cutting bite-sized pieces of steak, happily ignoring the confused looks.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but what is so interesting about a potential threat?" Tsunayoshi inquired.

"I do not believe they are here to cause havoc," The elderly King hummed. "Witches are very impulsive, as we know. If they wanted to, they could have dried all our water, turned our shoes into frogs, or turned our hair to a shade of pink!" He laughed before continuing. "These rumors have been circulating for a week now, has it not? Perhaps, these witches aren't as evil as the rumors make them out to be."

The dining hall was silent with only the sound of the Kings utensils hitting the porcelain plates.

"I suppose that is a possibility..." The Prince agreed with some trepidation.

His mentor smirked, "You should go introduce yourself to the witches, Dame-Prince. A King should never fear an enemy and a Prince should never fear a witch."

The King clapped his hands once, "Excellent idea, Reborn!"

"Ah! Wait! I didn't agree to this!"

"Too bad, Dame-Prince," Reborn chuckled and ate a cut of potato. "You wouldn't want to disappoint the King, would you?"

"Tsunayoshi, first thing in the morning, I wish for you and your two Guardians to go greet the witches." Hayato and Kyoya glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes. "And if they are evil, as you suspect, give them a notice of rejection. And if they are kind..." The King paused.

"Invite them to the castle for a welcoming party?" Tsunayoshi asked sarcastically.

"Excellent! Yes! You are filled with excellent ideas tonight, young one."

The Prince cringed deeper, sinking slightly in his seat, "No... I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you suggest it?" Reborn smiled, enjoying his student's misfortune.

"Alright, fine. I will go _greet_ the witches. But if I come back as a toad, it will be on you, Reborn." Tsunayoshi grumbled, stuffing a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Wonderful. Then we can find a nice girl for you to wed and turn you back into a Prince."

The Prince groaned at the remark, "Please allow me to finish this meal in peace, Reborn."

The four continued with small banter as they finished their dinner. However within each person layered emotions of excitement, wonder, trepidation, worry, and fear. Whatever came next was going to be something new.

* * *

 **Hi! This is a new story that I've been playing around with in my head for a year or two now. I've recently connected the events perfectly to create this. This was not originally going to be a Reborn fic but the lack of female representation in both the show and fandom upsets me. So this is my attempt at representing the girls and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Het pairings only because it's a minority in this fandom lol.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 _"Watch out!"_

 _"Wao."_

 _"I told you witches were evil!"_

 _"Hahi! I'm not evil, you soggy, undercooked octopus!"_

 _"She's... so... cute."_

 _"You're the Prince?"_


	2. Magic and Strength

**Sorry for the crappy fight scene. ; _ ; That'll be it for the next few chapter's until I introduce a certain rival.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Magic and Strength**

"There might be trouble."

Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome faced their coven leader when she spoke. Hana was hunched over on their kitchen table. She held a black string tied to a crystal glowing an amber color over a small map on the table. The crystal was pointing towards the area past the stream near their home.

"It's far away though, isn't it?" Kyoko furrowed her brows and her mouth was set in a thin line. "It shouldn't be too bad if we just stay out of its way."

"Y-yeah," Haru agreed nervously, "We'll just be very careful and avoid it."

"Maybe... we shouldn't go outside today," Chrome suggested, eyes glued to the crystal.

Hana nodded and murmured, "Yes, I agree. It's too dangerous."

"B-but the potions!" Haru argued. "Haru and Kyoko just started a cauldron full of health potions! We'll lose twenty-four bottles that cost five silver coins! Let's see... twenty-four times five... carry the two... that's 120 silver coins we'll lose if we don't finish the spell."

Hana bit her lip and glanced at the worried faces of her sisters then at the glowing orange crystal. Suddenly, the crystal turned a pale yellow and sighs of relief sounded throughout the home. "Well, Hana?" Kyoko asked smiling.

Hana exhaled but still looked concerned. "Alright, we can go." Cheers were exclaimed immediately after. " _BUT_ ," Hana stressed, "If this crystal turns orange, we leave. _Immediately_."

The girls agreed happily and scrambled to grab their baskets and gather the remaining materials before the creature came back.

* * *

Up in one of the tower rooms of the Vongola Castle stood Prince Tsunayoshi in front of a body mirror. He was dressed in his Vongola Guardians uniform which was slightly more flashy than his comrades. Steel toed dark brown heavy boots that reached his knees began his outfit. Followed with black trousers held up with a leather belt and the golden insignia of an "X" for the buckle. Heavy chainmail armor covered his torso and arms and his orange burst colored long tunic covered his chain mail and ran down the sides of his thighs. The Vongola insignia of a golden clam was proudly patched onto the center of the tunic, making his affiliation known. To finish the ensemble, a black cape sat on his shoulders. He decided to forgo his crown for today.

"A bit excessive, don't you think, Dame-Prince?"

Tsuna looked to the side of the mirror where his mentor stood leaning on his doorway.

"Witches are often unstable and untrustworthy," Tsuna nodded to himself then met his mentor's eyes through the mirror. "I don't want to take any chances."

Reborn chuckled as he walked over to the room window, "Don't let Mukuro hear you say that."

"I know but how many years did it take for the Kingdom to finally accept him? Witches don't have the best reputation, and for good reason."

A church bell sounded off in the distance.

"It's time, Dame-Prince," Reborn said. "Don't keep your Guardians waiting."

"Right. I'll see you later then."

Tsuna went down to the training area and saw his awaiting Storm and Cloud Guardians leaning against opposite walls. They were dressed similarly to him except Hayato and Kyoya wore a red and violet tunic, respectively. Tsuna could barely make out their weapons hidden under their black capes.

"Are we ready?" Tsuna asked and smiled when his Guardians nodded their heads.

"Tenth, I've prepared the horses for our departure." Hayato grinned widely, ever excited to see him.

"Thank you, Hayato, I appreciate it."

The three men made the short trek to the stables where three awaiting saddled horses leisurely stood awaiting them.

The three jumped onto a horse with practiced ease and with a kick and a yell, made their journey out of the kingdom to find the witches that were causing a mild panic in the village.

* * *

Hana continued to obsessively stare at the crystal hanging low around her neck. It was beginning to pulse and started to become an orange color.

"Alright, that's it!" She called out loudly so her sisters could clearly hear her. "It's almost orange again. We need to go _now_."

Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome scrambled to their feet. Between the three of them, they had managed to collect enough materials to complete the potions on time. They were only a half-hour walk away from home in a grassy type area where feathers and mushrooms were in abundance.

Each girl concentrated and said a teleportation spell to send the basket of materials home. Once finished, Hana jumped to her feet and lead the way home. A short time after, Hana furrowed her brows and hesitated when the crystal turned a blood orange color.

"It's near."

Chrome instantly ran to the front of the group, tightly grasping her trident in her hands. Hana stood behind her while Haru and Kyoko held hands in the back, wide eyes searching for any danger.

They were almost to the stream only five or so minutes away from their home when they hear a loud boisterous roar and a tree in the distance fell with a loud crash soon after. It was most definitely near the stream.

"M-maybe we should go around it?" Haru suggested, nervously biting her lip.

"Y-yeah. Let's go," Hana agreed.

They turned away to find a different route when a loud male yell made them stiffen.

"There's someone there!" Chrome gasped, pointing to where she could just make out the figure of a spiky haired brunet haired man struggle to lift himself from against a tree.

"We can't just leave him to be killed by that monster!" Kyoko exclaimed, stepping forwards. "We have to go help!"

Haru nodded, shaking slightly when another roar came. "I'm scared but we have do something."

Hana licked her lips before glancing back to where the creature was. "Alright. We'll help. Get in Balanced Formation."

Chrome stood to the front and Hana just behind her, Haru stayed a little farther behind from them and Kyoko just behind her. Their position was one they had perfected with time and practice. They shook in anticipation of battle but held themselves together and materialized their wands.

A large dark gray Behemoth stood proudly near the stream and let out another large roar that shook the ground before crashing back down to its feet. Three men in knight uniforms stood opposite to the beast with their weapons drawn. A man with black hair in a violet tunic held a pair of tonfas and a silver haired man in red aimed something resembling an open mouthed chrome skull launcher at the beast.

Another man with spiky brown hair with an orange flame dancing on his forehead stood to the back of the other men. Orange flames engulphed the gloves he was wearing.

The Behemoth growled lowly and swiped its large claws towards the one in violet. The man jumped out of the way and the man in red fired a red blast at it. It made contact with the beast, knocking it off its feet for a moment. The man in orange held his arm out and a blast of fire engulfed the beast. It groaned and flopped down on the ground, dazed by the attack.

The three men encircled the beast and Kyoko, Hana, and Haru quietly watched with bated breath. Chrome continued to watch carefully. The beasts arm was twitching sporadically. The men were only a few feet away from the downed beast. The black haired man raised his tonfa, most likely to give the killing blow. Suddenly the beast rose from the ground and growled. Its large claws were raised above its head, ready to crush the man underneath it.

"Kyoya!"

"Hibari!"

"Watch out!"

The man steeled himself, too late to attempt to get out of the way. He shut his eyes, awaiting the pain to come with being hit by a Behemoth but none came.

He opened his eyes to see the back silhouette of a lithe young woman standing in front of him. She had fair skin and dark blue hair that reached her shoulder blades. She wore a pale yellow cloak with a light blue lining and a dark purple tilted pointed hat sat on her head. In her hands, she held a familiar looking trident.

But what interested him the most was the several pillars of what seemed to be lava springing up from the ground, melting the Behemoths hand. It roared in pain and jerked itself back from the attack. She stopped her attack as the creature cried and whimpered from having its hand burned off.

"Wao," He whispered and she glanced at him, his tall height compared to hers made her crane her neck up to meet his eyes. A black eyepatch with a chrome skull design covered her right eye. Her large violet colored left eye made contact with his and small, pouty lips smiled nervously at him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he continued to stare into her eyes.

An angered roar snapped the two out of their trance and Chrome steeled herself once again. The Behemoth thrust its horned head in their direction. Just before impact, a large transparent white shield appeared before them, protecting the two from the attack.

Then a dark green and black cloud draped over the creature and infused itself in its skin. Chrome looked over to Hana, who had just successfully cast a poison curse at the Behemoth. Kyoko was concentrating on keeping the Protection shield alive and Haru's wand was pointed to Hana and glowing a light shade of blue signifying she was supporting Hana's magic.

The other two men seemed stunned to see them and Chrome felt the familiar feeling of Haru's supporting Faith spell. Hana cast a Curse on the Behemoth making it stunned and dazed. Chrome twirled her trident, signaling to her sisters that she was about to unleash a spell and Kyoko lowered the barrier. She ran forward and unleashed a much stronger lava pillar spell than before. The force of the attack forced it to the sky.

Before any more spells could be cast, the men seemed to have regained their bearings. "Hayato, keep it in the air!" The one in red let out an affirmation and aimed the skull armband he had at the beast. A red glow of power shot out and the force of it batted the creature higher.

The man, who Chrome presumed to be the boss, held his palm out facing the beast closed his eyes. Seconds later, he opened them and a powerful blast shot from his hands, engulfing the airborne beast. Chrome could feel the searing heat above her and she raised an arm to protect herself from the small embers that fell on her head. Seconds later, the beast was about to crash back down to the earth when the man, _Kyoya_ , she thought, raised his weapons and landed the killing blow before it met the ground.

Trembles shook the earth once more when the Behemoth slammed onto it and she stumbled. She held her trident in front of her so she wouldn't fall but her other hand slipped.

A warm hand caught hers and she looked up to see Kyoya's dark steely eyes gazing deeply into her eyes once more. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Th-thank you," She whispered and let go of his hand.

"Chrome!"

"Are you alright?"

"Do you need healing?"

The sudden clamoring of her sisters caused her to smile as they encircled her, worry clear on all of their faces.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for your help." Chrome assured them.

Hana hummed and nodded then glanced over to the cautious and wary young men. Her smile faded to a thin line.

"Are you all alright?" She asked in an almost uninterested tone, "We heard a yell and came to investigate."

"We're fine, thank you," The spiky haired brunet bowed slightly.

Hana glared at the dark-haired man who's eyes never left Chrome's direction.

"Please refrain from staring too long," Hana snapped. The man didn't apologize but had the decency to look away at the very least.

"... You're witches, aren't you?"

The silver haired man spoke for the first time. His eyes were narrowed and his face was scrunched into a snarl, "Well?"

"That's none of your business," Hana said, raising her head to show she wasn't afraid of the intimidating man.

"Tch, I knew it, you witches are all the same," He spat. He looked back to the presumed leader in orange, "Did you see what they just did? They could destroy a village with that power. I told you witches were evil!"

"Hahi! I'm not evil, you soggy, undercooked octopus!" Haru yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"What did you just call me, you abomination?" He growled at her, pulling out four dynamite sticks making the girls gasp and Hana to stand in front of them as a shield.

"Hayato! Stop it! Put that away." The brunet leader scolded him and slowly approached the girls.

"I apologize for that girls," He bowed lowly to them which only served to make Hayato grit his teeth in anger. He rose and smiled brightly at them, "I am Prince Tsunayoshi of Vongola. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Silence. Tsuna blinked in confusion. Generally, whenever he introduced himself, people would crowd him and excitedly try to gain his favors but instead of smiles, the four similarly dressed witches in front of him appeared nervous. He had seen their power. They were no doubt the witches that the rumors spoke of but they weren't hideous evil looking hags like he first thought. They were around his age and his intuition told him they wouldn't harm anyone.

He scanned their faces until he locked onto beautiful bright golden orbs. She stood to the back of the group and appeared to be the least frightened of him. She had soft and shiny short golden brown hair that gently flowed with the wind. She pursed her lips together as she stared back into his eyes and then took several steps forward. He gulped, suddenly feeling nervous and his stomach knotted. Why was he feeling so shy suddenly?

"You're the Prince?" She asked, "You are not lying?"

"Of course he wouldn't lie about being a Prince!" Hayato screamed at her from behind him. She flinched lightly and he frowned. "Hayato. Be quiet." He snapped. His right hand looked questionably at him and even Kyoya gave him a curious glance. Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He had never acted like that to his Guardian before.

"I apologize... again. Yes, I am the crown Prince of this land." He paused when the witches immediately curtsied to him. "You don't have to curtsy. You may all stand. My Guardians and I were searching for you four when we were attacked by the Behemoth."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that." The beautiful golden brown haired witch frowned. How he wished he knew her name. "Are you hurt, Your Highness? We heard screaming."

He glanced down to his left arm, it pulsed badly and a piece of chainmail was ripped off when it hit him. She gasped at the sight of blood streaming down his arm.

"I know healing magic. I can heal you if you wish."

"Yes, please. Do your best."

She smiled and nodded and her warm soft fingers pressed against his injured arm. He winced slightly from the touch then looked on amazed on how her hands glowed a soft yellow color and the bleeding gash on his arm soon minimized until there was no trace of him being injured.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, smiling warmly at him.

He returned a smile of his own and lightly lifted his arm and flexed. It felt like nothing had ever grazed him.

"No, I'm feeling better now. Thank you, miss..."

"Oh, forgive me, my name is Kyoko." She blushed and curtsied once again. "It's an honor, Kyoko," he got on one knee, startling everyone, and brought her knuckles to his lips and gave it a small peck. He glanced up to meet her eyes and was graced to see her blushing cheeks.

"Alright, I think that is enough," Hana pursed her lips together and lightly pulled Kyoko away from the Prince. "We are glad you and your knights are safe, Your Majesty, but we really must get going now." Hana snapped her fingers and the girls formed into a straight line.

"Ah, wait! I'm not finished yet," Tsuna objected and had to remember to keep his composure when she glared at him. _This witch was scary._

"Yes, _Your Highness_?" She asked, almost mockingly. He tried to ignore the tone. _And rude._

"You four are the witches living in the clearing on the outskirts of the village, are you not?"

"Yes, we are..." She confirmed slowly, glancing to her friends.

"Then, I have to ask, what is your purpose for settling in this land?"

Hana hesitated, the Prince was asking this seriously and it wouldn't be smart to lie to him.

"We are here to create and sell."

"Create and sell what exactly?"

"Potions."

Once those words were said, the tension in the area thickened.

"What sort of potions?"

Gokudera snarled, "Probably Death or Poisonous ones. You saw how this wench poisoned and incapacitated that monster."

"Don't misunderstand, Your Highness!" Haru interjected, looking worried. "We don't create those kinds of potions! We only create ones that help people. Like Health, Stamina, Protection, and other things like that."

"Don't believe them, Tenth! All witches are liars and they'll infect your mind."

Tsuna looked to his Guardians. Hayato was seething with anger and Hibari stood silently to the side, watching the entire exchange. He glanced back to the witches and saw the genuine worry on their faces. It didn't seem like they were lying at all. And he knew to trust his intuition.

"Then, can you prove it?" He asked finally. "Can you prove you aren't going to create Death potions or destroy our Kingdom?"

"I wouldn't know how to prove it to you, other than by giving our word," Hana said gently, the others nodding in the background.

"May I hear it?" Tsuna could hear Hayato stifle a scream in the background.

"I, Hana Kurosawa, give you, Prince Tsunayoshi, my word that we will not attempt to harm any citizens of your Kingdom and to only create good and useful potions and spells. We will not attempt in creating or inflicting any sort of harm upon anyone in your Kingdom." Hana finished with a low curtsy.

"I, Haru Miura, give you my word as well." She followed with a curtsy as well.

"I, Chrome Dokuro, give you my word as well," She whispered and followed.

"I, as well," Kyoko smiled at him before giving another curtsy to him.

Tsuna nodded, pleased that he heard no ill will or lie in their voices. Based on their actions earlier, it seemed that they truly meant no harm.

"You may all rise. I believe you. You are free to stay where you are."

The girls let out small cheers of joy.

"But..." The girls became silent. "I promised the King that I'd invite all of you to a 'Welcoming Party' if I decided you can stay."

"A party? For us?" Haru squealed happily.

"Yes, it will take place one week from now in the castle. We hope you will attend."

"Would we have a choice?" Hana asked crudely.

"Hana!" Kyoko scolded and Hana looked away. "Sorry, Hana's very protective of us. We'd be honored to attend."

Tsuna laughed. "I understand. I know how protective some people tend to get." He glanced at Hayato from the corner of his eye to see him pulling down on his cheeks in an exasperated manner.

"Then we should get going," Tsuna said and whistled. The three horses that they kept hidden came galloping and the Knights jumped on and held onto the reigns.

"Until then and safe travels!" He said and met Kyoko's bright eyes again. She smiled shyly at him and he returned one of his own then kicked his horse on the sides, galloping out of the forest and into the village.

When the trio arrived at the castle, Hayato was seething red, Kyoya was quiet with a distracted look in his eyes, and Tsuna had a dopey look on his face. Reborn lifted a curious brow.

"How was the reconnaissance?"

Gokudera began yelling, "How dare she call me a soggy, undercooked octopus! I should blow her up!"

Hibari mumbled, "Lavender... and vanilla..."

Dame-Tsuna sighed dreamily, "She's... so... cute..."

Reborn sweat-dropped. It seemed like the newest witches in town cast a love spell on his student and Guardians. And by the look of things, he would be able to meet them at the Welcoming Party.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed sorry if the ending seemed rushed. Thank you so much to those who reviewed last time!**

 **Unfortunately, I might have to put this story on the back-burner until November. I want to write a horror story for Halloween and it's a very large project for such a short amount of time to write it. It's a "Choose Your Own Adventure" sorta where you choose what Tsuna will do in the story. Make good decisions, get a good ending. Make bad decisions, get a bad ending. I'm planning on it having four different endings with different ways to get them. So I'm planning on it being completely uploaded by Halloween, leaving November free for me to write my other stories again.**

 **Sorry if you want more of this one (I do too) but I just really want to write the CYOA one. This does NOT mean I have given this story up. I already have 15 chapter outlines finished to give it up haha.**

 **Thank your understanding.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 _"What if we aren't allowed to stay?"_

 _"His Majesty, King Timoteo!"_

 _"Why should I believe you?"_

 _"Just a bunch of mokeys..."_

 _"You'll do just fine!"_


End file.
